You're All Mine
by Abidos IV
Summary: SakuxSaso Sakura recieves a surprise visit from the Scorpion of the Red Sand, and ends up leaving with him. What does he want with her? Why did she go with him? Did she even have a choice? Rated M for violence and things bordering on lemon
1. Did you miss me?

**Summary**: SakuxSaso Sakura recieves a surprise visit from the Scorpion of the Red Sand, and ends up leaving with him. What does he want with her? Why did she go with him? Did she even have a choice? Rated M for violence and things bordering on lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, though I do dream about it from time to time

**You're All Mine Chapter 1 - Did you miss me?**

The Scorpion of the Red Sands watched intently from his tree as the pink-headed girl walked briskly about the Konoha hospital. He was growing impatient, how long was her shift anyway? He was about to nod off when he finally saw her come out the front door of the building, her face showing a satisfied look. She was so beautiful when she smiled… Sasori pulled himself out of his reverie as he silently followed the girl home; thankfully she stopped for nothing along the way.

When they arrived at her house he jumped up to her bedroom window, awaiting her arrival. He attached himself to the ceiling with his chakra as she entered, watching her sit upon her bed and fortunately not lying down; he did not wish to be seen yet. The girl was gazing intently out the window when Sasori decided it was time to make his move. He crawled down the bedroom wall facing her back, and stood up to his full height before slowly and quietly extending his puppet master chakra threads towards the girl, each one attaching to a different part of her body. Sakura started and tried to turn around, but realized that for some reason, she was capable of no locomotion whatsoever. All of the sudden, her body turned of its own accord until she was facing the opposite wall, staring into the face of a man who, by all rights, should be dead. She tried to open her mouth to speak but found she was unable to move her mouth either.

"Good to see you again Sakura-bijin, did you miss me?" He smirked at his own unanswerable question and instead answered for her, "What's that, you really missed me, oh Sakura-bijin that's so sweet." He walked over to her immobile form and traced a line on her cheek with his finger "I bet your wondering what I'm doing here aren't you? Now I'm going to release you, but you have to stay where you are and speak quietly, otherwise I will set off the traps I placed under your blonde friend's house, cooperate with me or she dies."

Sakura could tell he was serious and the look in her eyes told him she would cooperate. Sasori released the chakra threads and sat down in a chair by her bed. Sakura moved a few of her body parts, getting feeling back in them before murmuring out her questions, "Your supposed to be dead… why… are you here?" Sasori chuckled,

"That was not the real me Sakura-bijin, but I was watching through his eyes, which is how I know you." Sakura nodded, that made sense.

"Two more questions, what do you want with me and why do you keep calling me Sakura-bijin?" Sasori smirked again,

"I'll answer your questions in reverse order. I call you bijin, because you are quite simply the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. As to your first question the answer is quite simple, I want you." Sakura gasped at his words,

"And what if I refuse to go with you?" She grinned defiantly at him despite her predicament. Sasori only smiled as he released his chakra threads, taking hold of her once again.

"As you can see Sakura-bijin, you have no choice, I have come to take you with me and make you into my greatest creation, you will be my living doll." With that he made her stand and walk towards the door. Sakura found she still had use of her head and spoke angrily at him.

"I'm not just some doll for you to play with Sasori-henshu! I-" She was cut off as Sasori slapped her across the face.

"That is not how a doll addresses her master! Apologize and say my name correctly! Apologize now or your friend dies!" Sakura started at the look in his eyes, he was serious. She lowered her eyes in submission,

"I… I humbly apologize, Sasori… s-sama…" Sasori smiled, he had broken her first line of defense.

"That's better bijin. Now, let's go shall we?" Sasori led Sakura outside and down some back alleys until they reached the forest that bordered one side of the village. Sakura could only follow obediently, led on by the chakra threads, her mind filled with hatred for the redhead walking ahead of her.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the pair came to a wooden cave-like dwelling, a home built into the landscape. Sasori opened the door of the dwelling and led her in. On the inside, it looked like a normal small home, albeit for the puppet parts strewn everywhere. Sakura tensed as Sasori led her into what seemed to be his bedroom, but he just laughed when he saw her horrified look.

"Do not worry Sakura-bijin, this is not what you think, I collect dolls and puppets for companionship yes, but not that kind of companionship." Sakura's face relaxed as he sat her upon his bed, then tensed up again as he used his chakra threads to make her undress herself. He chuckled again as the dress, skirt, hitai-ate, and sandals were removed, leaving her standing before him in only her bra and underwear.

"I already told you bijin, I do not desire that sort of companionship, I am merely getting you changed into something more… appropriate…"

Sakura could not help but gasp as he retrieved from a closet one of the most beautiful kimonos Sakura had ever seen. It was a shiny silk; ocean blue with a pattern of pink cherry blossoms down the sides. The obi was a pale pink, and came with a pair of blue slippers to complete the ensemble. Sasori dressed her and put her hair up, sticking a small blue comb adorned with a cherry blossom in to hold it in place. He then applied makeup to give her cheeks a sort of rosy glow before stepping back and smiling at his masterpiece. Sakura's mouth fell open when she was placed in front of the mirror, there was no way that she, Haruno Sakura, could actually be this beautiful. Sasori stood behind her, a cold hand on her shoulder.

"There bijin, now you are the most beautiful doll in the entire world, and the best part is, you're all mine…" Tears began to stream down the girl's face, but Sasori only smiled and released the chakra threads. He walked over to the bed and sat, looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Come here bijin, come and show your master how much you appreciate all he has done for you." Tears still falling in steady rivers down her cheeks, Sakura approached Sasori, never breaking eye contact with him. She was about to approach the bed, when Sasori held up his hand, indicating she stop.

"You're doing something wrong my doll, do you know what you're doing wrong?" Sakura's brow furrowed as she tried to determine what was wrong. Finding nothing wrong, she decided that Sasori must be testing her, and that there was really nothing wrong. She continued her approach only to have him stand up and pull his hand back, appearing as though he would strike her again. Sakura shrank back bringing her head down to protect her face. To her surprise, Sasori gave a contented sigh.

"There, much better, a doll must never make eye contact with her master unless instructed to. You will keep your eyes lowered unless I say otherwise, do you understand?" Sakura nodded,

"Oh I understand, I understand that you're a psychotic, evil, fre-" She was interrupted for the second time that day by a hard slap across the face. She looked up and saw the puppet master's eyes filled with rage.

"Don't you ever call me a freak! I bring you here as an escape from your monotonous, potentially life-threatening life as a Shinobi to give you safety, shelter, nice clothes, and anything else you desire, and this is how you repay me!" His voice calmed slightly "Do you know what happens to dolls that disobey their master? They are punished. And I know the perfect punishment for you bijin…" A twisted smile crossed his face as his chakra threads extended to her again. "First, I immobilize you so you cannot escape your punishment, and now…" Sasori performed a few hand signs, "Narakumi no Jutsu!" Sakura slumped to the floor as the illusion began to take effect. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of all her closest friends, their bodies mangled, being slowly tortured to death by Sasori and his puppets. Sakura screamed and promptly fainted. Sasori laughed evilly as he tucked her into his bed. "Perhaps tomorrow you will be more obedient bijin." He knelt down to whisper I her ear, "If you are not, your vision will become reality…"

**A/N: **I decided to scrap my last story and write one focused on Sasori and Sakura, they're such a fun pair to write about…

R&R, if enough people review it will prompt me to update faster, so send in those reviews!


	2. Hard Lessons

**Summary**: SakuxSaso Sakura recieves a surprise visit from the Scorpion of the Red Sand, and ends up leaving with him. What does he want with her? Why did she go with him? Did she even have a choice? Rated M for violence and things bordering on lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, as I said before

You're All Mine – Chapter 2: Hard Lessons

Sakura blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes, she had had a very interesting dream, but all was well now. Here she was, safe in her warm bed, in her beautiful blue silk ki- '_Wait a minute! I don't own a blue silk kimono!'_ Sakura sat straight up to find herself looking directly into the eyes of the man she thought she had dreamed of, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Good morning Sakura-bijin, I trust you slept well?" Sasori strode over to her and gently pushed her head down, "What did I say about eye contact my doll?" He shook his finger at her playfully. "Well? Will you cooperate with me to day?" Sakura thought over the events of last night and the words he spoke before she completely lost consciousness. The thought of her friends at his mercy was too much for her, and she bowed her head, fresh tears springing from her eyes.

"Y-yes Sasori-sama… Just please, don't hurt my friends…" Sasori smirked in an evil manner, it was so much fun watching her grovel before him, her will to fight temporarily stunted.

"Do not worry my doll; I will not harm them as long as you continue to obey me without question." Sakura nodded in defeat causing the grin on Sasori's face to widen.

"Now bijin, I'm going to lay out some rules, rules that you will follow without question. Firstly, whenever we are out in public, you will interact with no one but me unless I say otherwise, and you will keep your gaze lowered and follow behind me, understood?" Sakura nodded again. "Second, you will always address me or any of my fellow Akatsuki as sama." Sakura nodded again, the tears once again running freely down her face. Noticing this, Sasori cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head. "Do not cry bijin, you will grow to enjoy your life here, I will give you all the food you need and all the nice clothes you desire, as well as anything else I can provide to keep your stay comfortable. Now, let's go eat something shall we?" With that, Sasori led Sakura out to the kitchen, where the table was already laid out for breakfast. Sasori sat his doll down and left the room, himself requiring no nourishment due to his puppet state.

Sakura ate in silence, more tears running down her face. '_What did I ever do to deserve this…? I've always been a good girl, loyal to my village and kind to my friends. What has that gotten me? A future as a doll for the enjoyment of that sick puppet master…' _Her anger for Sasori was rising, and with it came a sudden burst of willpower. '_I will escape, somehow ill get away from him, I know I will!'_

Sasori, who was watching from the doorway, noticed the spark in her eyes; her will to fight was returning, something needed to be done.

"Come here Sakura-bijin, I need to speak with you." Sakura stood and followed him back into his bedroom, where he motioned for her to sit on a chair near the end of the bed. Sasori walked behind her, caressing her cheek as he walked by. "You are a strong willed girl bijin, but you need to realize there will be no leaving for you." Sasori stooped down and lifted her face to look in his eyes. "You are my doll, Sakura-bijin, you belong to me, and sooner or later that will of yours will run dry, and you will realize that this is your inescapable destiny, you belong here with me, now and forever…" Sakura, her will to fight still burning, stood up to challenge him.

"I already told you Sasori, you don't own me! I hate it here! I'm going home!" Sakura turned and walked toward the door, but found her body would not respond to her mental commands. She felt the familiar pull of Sasori's strings as she was turned around to face him and made to walk back to him. Sasori began to caress her face again.

"See bijin? I control you, as I control all of my puppets." His expression then turned from sweet to serious. "Now change into one of the other outfits in the closet that I pulled this one from. I need to go pack a few things; you and I are taking a little trip." Sasori took a few steps toward the door before turning back to her. "And Sakura-bijin, consider yourself lucky that your friend was far enough from my traps to survive the explosion I just set off, although she will probably be in the hospital for a few months at least."

Sakura blanched at Sasori's parting words. Ino was in the hospital? And it was her fault? She then proceeded to do as Sasori told her, going to the closet for some new clothes; all the while a fresh supply of tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

Sasori returned half an hour later to find Sakura waiting for him, an obviously fake smile on her face, wearing a dark red kimono with a black dragon pattern, a black obi and her hair still up the way Sasori had put it the day before, although the comb was dark red with a lotus adorning it.

"You look beautiful my doll, now come, we leave at once." Sakura nodded, not wishing to anger him again and bring more pain on her friends.

"Hai Sasori-sama." Sasori only smirked dominantly at her and led her out the door. Sakura had no idea where he was taking her, but she somehow knew that she wasn't going to like it.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **Firstly, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their compliments, half of which I don't deserve. Thanks guys!

Second, I'd like to apologize for the short, slightly crappy chapter, this chapter is serving as a lead in to chapter three, which will be longer and much more important to the plot. (The romance is coming people, just wait a little longer)


	3. Presentations and Meetings

**Summary**: SakuxSaso Sakura recieves a surprise visit from the Scorpion of the Red Sand, and ends up leaving with him. What does he want with her? Why did she go with him? Did she even have a choice? Rated M for violence and things bordering on lemon.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto-sensei Naruto, Me not much

**You're All Mine – Chapter 3: Presentations and Meetings**

Sakura's tears had run dry hours ago, but she was still sobbing quietly as she followed Sasori to wherever he was taking her. He had released the chakra threads that held her; he knew she would not run away out in the middle of nowhere.

Sakura, not looking ahead of her, came to an abrupt stop against Sasori's back. Wondering why he had stopped, she tilted her head to see around him and found that they were standing on the bank of a river.

"Alright bijin, we're at our destination, but before we enter, I need to lay down a few special rules. One, do not make eye contact with anyone unless I say so. Two, do not speak to anyone unless I say so. Three, rules one and two do not apply when speaking to the leader. Understand?" Sakura nodded, a bit frightened at the prospect of meeting the rest of Akatsuki. Sasori noticed her worried look and smiled warmly at her.

"Do not worry bijin, keep close to me and no harm will come to you, I promise." Slightly reassured, Sakura allowed Sasori to lead her through a cave entrance, obscured only seconds before by a large boulder.

Sakura could swear the shadows on the walls were moving as they walked down what must be the entrance hall, but her thoughts were interrupted by a conglomeration of deep laughter followed by a scratchy, deep voice floating across the hall.

"So this is your new doll eh Sasori? She looks positively… _**delicious**_…" The deep undertone in the last word caused Sakura to shudder, but she kept quiet. Next another voice, this one higher then the last, with a bit of a sarcastic touch, rang out over the hall. "She does look pretty nice, yeah. I'll take care of her whenever you're busy Sasori-danna, yeah" Sasori looked in the general direction of the voice.

"No Deidara, that will not be necessary." The laughter started again as eight figures stepped out from the shadows. Sasori bowed to each before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura-bijin? These are my fellow Akatsuki. Our esteemed leader," Sasori gestured to the man whose face was half hidden by the shadows. "My partner Deidara, a master of clay artistry," This time he gestured to a blonde-haired man whose hair resembled Ino's. The blonde smiled at her deviously.

"Hello there, yeah." This had been the man who had spoken before; Sakura decided to take extra care to avoid this one.

"This man here you should know very well, isn't that right Itachi-san?" The man in question removed his hat revealing eyes Sakura knew all to well, Sharingan eyes.

"Tell me little one, is my brother well?" The other members of the organization laughed as Sakura tried to answer, but Itachi held a finger to her lips. "You do not need to answer, for I already know that you have not seen my brother in nearly a year." Itachi stepped back and Sasori gestured to the men standing beside him.

"This charming fellow is Hidan, he belongs to some death cult or something, and the plant over there is Zetsu," Hidan said nothing, his eyes closed, deep in prayer, and Zetsu licked his lips, eyeing the girl hungrily.

"Kisame was right, she looks so good I could just eat her up." Once more the group laughed as Sakura shrank back towards Sasori. The puppet master brushed Zetsu off before turning to the three others still not introduced.

"Now bijin, I would like to introduce you to the jewel of our organization, Byaku Shinama." The blue-haired woman smiled at Sakura, her smile friendly, but her eyes showed the evil hidden within. "Next to her is Hidan's partner Kakuzu, Akatsuki's resident bounty hunter and self-appointed treasurer." The tall man in question ignored them completely as he busily counted some money he was holding. "And last but most certainly not least is Itachi's partner, Hoshigaki Kisame." The shark man growled at her, this had been the man who had first spoken.

Everyone was silent for a moment before the leader spoke,

"Well then, first I would like to applaud you Sasori, not only did you choose a powerful medic for a doll, something our group lacks, but you also had her dress nicely for us, good job." Sasori bowed before the leader and was about to turn away when the leader spoke again,

"Wait a minute Sasori, I would like to speak to your new doll alone in my private office." He noted the worried look on the girl's face,

"Do not worry dear, I only want to ask a few questions." Sasori nodded and the leader led Sakura through a maze of halls and doors until they came to a rather extravagant looking door which he opened and motioned for her to enter.

He gestured to an empty chair across from his desk and she sat quietly, readying herself for his questions.

"Firstly I'd like to congratulate you my dear, most girls your age would have been crying their eyes out in fear around members of our organization, Sasori must have prepared you well…" He chuckled when he noticed her downcast eyes. "Lift your eyes little one, you may look at me." As she lifted her head to look at him he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Well it seems you are not as strong as I had thought, but still stronger then most… Now, my questions, what is your name, what village are you from, what is your specialty, and what rank were you?" Sakura cleared her throat and blinked the tears from her eyes.

"H-Haruno Sakura, Konoha, Medical jutsu, Eseinin." He nodded, happy with her prompt answer.

"Who were your teachers and what special techniques have they taught you?" Sakura's answer came quicker this time.

"As a Genin my first teacher was Hatake Kakashi, a year later I was taken on as apprentice to the Sannin Tsunade. Kakashi-sensei taught me most of my basic skills, but Tsunade-shisou taught me all of my medical techniques and also taught me her super strength technique." The leader's smile widened, Sasori had hit the jackpot! This girl was exactly what they needed. If she had been trained by Tsunade, she must be one of the greatest medics in the world!

TBC

**A/N: **Once again I thank you all for the reviews, although I don't deserve most of them. (I don't think my story is any better than other good SakuSasos) And fear not, the romance begins next chapter, it's just taking me for ever to get there. See ya next time!

Next Time: Chapter 4 – An emotional Red Dawn


End file.
